milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
The Race
"The Race" is the 31st episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It aired on September 28, 2017. Milo joins to run a charity race, and enlists Melissa and Zack's help to patch up all the incidents that prevent Milo from actually finishing. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota attempt to ruin Brick and Savannah's pistachio mission, but accidentally get stuck in 1875 with no way to get out. Plot Milo prepares to run a race to raise money for runts, hopeful that this will be the first year he actually manages to cross the finish line despite Murphy's Law. To help him achieve his goal, Melissa and Zack follow alongside the race on their bikes, using Milo's backpack to prevent any mishaps. Meanwhile Brick and Savannah are operating a pistachio cart near the finish line. They complain about being stuck with the job, but figure it will be easy enough to check off before they can get back to their usual missions. Unknown to them, Cavendish and Dakota pull up in a nearby alleyway, intent on destroying the pistachios despite the expertise of the first class time agents. They're greeted by Milo as he runs by, but upon returning his greeting Murphy's law causes them to be sent back to 1875. Cavendish and Dakota end up stranded in this time period after being greeted by the town sheriff, whose presence causes a horse to panic and severely damage their time vehicle. After hiding the car, Dakota suggests he get himself some new clothes to blend in better while they search for the parts they need to fix their time machine. In the current time, Melissa and Zack do their best to help Milo throughout the various Murphy's Law related obstacles. Back in 1875, Cavendish and Dakota are joined once again by the sheriff, who informs them that there are a lot of other time travelers stuck there. The duo head over to the town's only saloon, only to find many other time travelers, all stranded in that time period due to what Dakota deemed a 'Time-travel Bermuda triangle' caused by Sheriff Murphy, the original Murphy of Murphy's law and thus Milo's great-great-great-great grandfather. After trying to take parts from another time machine, the sheriff helps them again and they succeed in bump-starting their time vehicle by falling off a cliff. They arrive in the present and destroy Brick and Savannah's pistachio cart, much to their enjoyment, and drive away with the Race for Runts finish line, much to Milo's disappointment. Luckily, his friends make a backup finish line with items from the backpack, and Milo crosses it. They then leave before it collapses. Transcript Songs None. Gallery Notes International Airings *February 24, 2018 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2018/01/a-disney-csatorna-februari-ujdonsagai.html Trivia *Murphy's Law began with Milo's great-great-great-great-grandfather Sheriff Murphy, which must be Edward Murphy himself. *The hawk that stole Milo's map in "Going the Extra Milo" reappears again, this time stealing a cup of water from Milo. *Milo runs the same race each year but never finished until this year. *The annual race is called Race for Runts. *Cavendish and Dakota have a lemon for a time-traveling car because they destroyed Earth's second moon in a past mission. *Because Cavendish dresses like he is from the 1870s, Dakota states that - being in 1875 - he is finally in style. *This ep shows that Milo is a really good runner. *A caricature of Dan Povenmire can be seen at a certain scene of the Race for Runts. *Melissa's inability to throw is shown again. ("Athledecamathalon") *Milo's motivations come from his book of shark mantras. *Fourth episode to not show Milo's classic outfit. ("Smooth Opera-tor", "School Dance", and "Some Like it Yacht") *Melissa carries Milo's backpack for most of this episode Continuity *This episode takes place after "Perchance to Sleepwalk", when Brick and Savannah have their first pistachio-protecting mission, while Cavendish and Dakota try to muck it up to prevent the Pistachion-dominated future. Allusions *''Back to the Future: Part III''- This episode bears many similarities with the film. **Cavendish and Dakota hide their time machine just like Marty McFly did in the movie. **Their time machine being pulled by horses was reminiscent of an attempt in the third movie to escape the wild west. Cavendish and Dakota's escape while falling off a cliff was also reminiscent of the plan that ultimately got Marty out of the wild west, though he just avoided falling off the cliff (that has a bridge in his own time). **The year they arrived in is ten years shy of the year Marty and the Doc arrived in in said movie (1885). *''Phineas and Ferb'' - **When the scene changes to Cavendish and Dakota finishing repairs on their car, the jingle heard is same as that played when Wendy and Candace faced off for the condiment duel in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Unfair Science Fair". **The draw bridge Milo needs to cross is also the scene of the climax in the episode "Traffic Cam Caper", though it doesn't have the control tower. *'"Chariots of Fire"'- When Milo crosses Melissa and Zack's makeshift finish line, a music cue is similar to the one used in the 1981 film Chariots of Fire plays. Errors *When Melissa gives Milo the bandage, in one shot she has her chin strapped, then in two shots her chin wasn't strapped. Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Sheriff Murphy *Brett Dalton as Brick *Ming-Na Wen as Savannah *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Phillip References pl:Wyścig vi:The Race Category:T